Tel Maître
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, character study. Quand Obi-Wan était encore un jeune Padawan, les Jedi ne mourraient jamais. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps.


**Note :** Ca fait mais tellement longtemps que j'ai rien publié ici... Je me suis définitivement vendu à AO3 et à l'anglais (et au fandom Shadowhunters). Me revoilà quand même avec un fandom que j'avais envie de tester depuis longtemps, à l'occasion du Secret Santa du Forum Francophone. Du coup, Joyeux Noël **Nafrayu** ! Bon alors je m'excuse parce que c'est pas très joyeux, pas très esprit de Noël tout ça... en même temps Star Wars quoi, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Obi-Wan parce que je l'adore mais bon bah du coup c'est assez déprimant. Enfin j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Obi-Wan était encore un jeune Padawan, les Jedi ne mourraient jamais.

Enfin, ils mourraient, bien sûr, mais pas souvent. Peut-être que ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient trop confus ou qu'il n'était pas réellement confronté à la réalité de ses aînés, mais c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Même s'ils menaient une vie dangereuse, trouver la mort en mission était l'exception, pas la règle.

En fait, ce dont il se souvenait surtout, ou plutôt ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'était les Padawans perdant leur maître. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Rarement. En fait cela était même si rare qu'il s'établissait de longues filiations de maîtres et d'apprentis qui couvraient plusieurs générations. Entre eux, les jeunes Padawans appelaient le maître de leur maître Grand Maître, et son maître, Arrière Grand Maître. Cela les faisait rire. Les apprentis qui partageaient ainsi un ancêtre étaient comme des frères.

A sa connaissance, il était le premier de sa génération à avoir perdu son maître.

Pas le dernier, bien sûr.

Il se souvenait d'un Maître du conseil des Jedi qui avait tout quitté à cause d'un point de discorder avec les autres membres, quand il était adolescent. Son nom lui échappait aujourd'hui, mais il savait que l'homme désapprouvait la façon dont été formé les jeunes Jedi. Il considérait dangereux les liens qui se créaient entre maître et Padawan, incompatibles selon lui avec l'enseignement de l'Ordre, qui prônait l'absence d'attachement émotionnel risquant d'influencer leurs jugements et leurs actions.

Bien des années plus tard, Obi-Wan en viendrait à la conclusion amère qu'il avait raison, et peut-être que le Conseil de l'époque le savait aussi. Mais personne ne voulait renoncer à ce système, à ces liens. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient trop fort, bien sûr que leur relation dépassait celle du maître et de son apprenti. Les Padawans se concurrençaient sur les exploits de leur maître comme des enfants fiers de leur père ou de leur mère, et les maîtres comparaient les progrès de leurs élèves comme des parents fiers de leurs enfants.

Obi-Wan n'était pas en reste. Il s'était souvent vanté de Qui-Gon, qui était respecté et aimé de tous. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde, qu'il soit propulsé au rang de Jedi sans s'en sentir digne le moins du monde, et que les autres commencent à éviter de parler de leur maître en sa présence, qu'il se retrouve à part de sa génération, du côtés des professeurs et non plus des élèves.

Et bien sûr, il s'était longuement épanché sur le talent d'Anakin. Il était meilleur que tous les autres Padawans, meilleurs même que certains Jedi, et Obi-Wan ne cachait pas sa fierté. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que…

Revoir ses anciens amis de l'Ordre dont les maîtres et les élèves avaient été massacrés par son propre disciple, cela lui donnait des cauchemars. Il imaginait leur désapprobation, leur mépris, leur haine. Durant son exil leurs regards le poursuivaient dans son sommeil, accusateur.

Tout était de sa faute.

C'est lui qui avait formé Anakin, qui l'avait élevé, en espérant lui transmettre ce que Qui-Gon lui avait lui-même légué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les choses auraient été différentes si son maître était resté en vie, s'il avait pu les remettre tous deux sur le droit chemin. Les choses auraient été différentes, aussi, si ce Jedi avait eu gain de cause au Conseil, si les Jedi avaient décidé que l'attachement qui se formait durant l'apprentissage des leurs était trop fort pour être toléré.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était tellement jeune quand il avait pris Anakin sous son aile, et l'enfant était déjà vieux, ils étaient plus proche en âge que n'importe quelle autre paire que Obi-Wan connaissait. Ils avaient une affection et une admiration semblable pour Qui-Gon, un père, deux frères. Est-ce que son maître avait eu tort de lui confier le garçon ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le penser. Malgré tout, malgré le mal que cela lui faisait, il ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir formé Anakin. Il ne pouvait pas tout rejeter en bloc, renier l'enfant, l'adolescent et l'homme qu'il avait été, le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Renier l'enfant, qui refusait de se plaindre ou de pleurer après avoir été arraché à son monde pour un univers de violence et de mort, qu'il avait consolé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter après des cauchemars d'une rare violence qui le laissait exténué et fragile. Qu'il avait bordé avec un sentiment d'impuissance et le désir irrationnel de le protéger de tout mal, de lui épargner plus de douleur.

Renier l'adolescent, qui avait sans cesse quelque chose à prouver, parce qu'il n'avait pas été élevé parmi les Jedis et qu'il ignorait trop de leur existence pour réellement faire partie de leur monde. Qui étudiait avec une détermination entêtée pour rattraper un retard qu'il croyait avoir alors que la plupart des Padawans de son âge enviaient ses facilités et son talent. Qu'il avait soigné et veillé alors qu'il s'épuisait à l'entraînement jusqu'à se blesser ou tomber de fatigue.

Renier le jeune homme enfin, trop fier et trop sûr de lui qui pourtant se tournait toujours dans sa direction dès qu'il réussissait un tour de force, comme pour être bien sûr que son maître l'avait vu, s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté, et qu'il était fier de lui. Et fier, il l'était. Fier et plein d'espoir.

Les choses auraient été différentes, s'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle.

Il n'avait jamais pu décider si sa faute était d'avoir trop aimé Anakin, ou pas assez.

Pas assez, parce que leur lien n'avait été assez fort pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de basculer. Ni l'amour de Padmé ni le sien n'avait été suffisant. Ou peut-être que c'était trop ?

Trop, parce qu'il n'avait rien su voir, rien voulu admettre. Trop, parce qu'il s'était convaincu que tout irait bien, que l'arrogance et l'impétuosité qu'il attribuait à la jeunesse de son apprenti s'adoucirait avec les années comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. Trop, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de ce qui pourrait arriver. Trop, parce qu'il avait été aveugle.

Il ne savait pas sa faute. Juste qu'il était coupable.

Il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser. D'enrager, de regretter. De se demander, en regardant grandir le fils, ce qu'il avait de commun avec son père et ce qui les différenciait. D'imaginer Anakin et Padmé élever leurs enfants ensemble, de se voir leur rendre visite dans une vie paisible, loin de tout, heureuse. D'essayer de deviner si Anakin aurait pu quitter la vie de Jedi, Padmé celle de politicienne, pour l'amour de leur famille et le bien de leurs enfants.

Est-ce que la guerre les aurait quand même rattrapés malgré tout ? L'Empire, l'Alliance, le combat, la mort. Est-ce qu'ils auraient été épargnés, est-ce qu'ils l'auraient seulement voulu.

Et puis, il avait cessé d'y penser. De nombreuses années étaient passé, plus qu'il n'avait pris la peine de compter. Le temps adoucissait les émotions les plus vives, les sentiments les plus douloureux. Quand Luke était venu le trouver, quand on l'avait rappelé au monde, il était juste fatigué. Il n'était plus en colère, il n'avait plus envie de se battre ou de se venger.

Il voulait seulement la paix. De corps, et d'esprit, le repos, la paix.

Luke lui posa la question, son jeune visage ouvert et plein d'espoir.

« Vous avez connu mon père ? »

Et il ne pouvait pas dire non, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire oui non plus. Que pouvait-il dire à ce jeune homme, dont la ressemblance avec son père le terrifiait autant qu'elle lui rendait espoir ? Il avait connu un enfant courageux, un adolescent rebelle et un jeune homme tourmenté, mais pas un père. En y repensant, il en avait très peu connu, de pères.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les Jedi étaient si attachés à leur maître.

Luke perdrait son maître, lui aussi. Il finirait seul. Obi-Wan le regrettait, mais ce n'était plus son combat. Il affronterait Anakin une dernière fois, parce qu'il n'imaginait pas mourir d'une autre façon, parce que c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait survécu toutes ces années. Il rejoindrait la Force. Il serait en paix.

Et au bout du compte, après tant d'épreuves et tant de douleur, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, ce qu'il avait attendu une vie entière. Il pourrait ouvrir les bras, sourire. Accueillir son disciple comme après une longue absence, lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, et par-dessus tout, lui pardonner. Pardonner et laisser le passé derrière eux, attendre de voir ensemble l'avenir et si les apprentis de Luke ne perdraient pas leur maître, eux.

.

* * *

Et là ils voient l'épisode 7 et ils se tapent la tête contre les murs... Bon je me dis que ça finit pas _si_ mal que ça. Enfin. Bonnes Fêtes à tous, à plus !


End file.
